A guy wire is a tensioned cable designed to add stability to structures, such as a utility pole. One end of the guy wire is connected to the structure, and the other end is connected to anchor secured to the ground at a distance from the structure's base.
To stabilize a utility pole, a hole is drilled through the pole. A bolt is passed through the hole and secured to the pole with a nut. A first end of the guy wire is connected to an eye of the bolt.
A guy adapter is connected to the anchor secured in the ground. A second end of the guy wire is connected to the guy adapter. A chain hoist connected to a pulling eye of the guy adapter is used to obtain a desired tension in the guy wire. Connection of the chain hoist to the pulling eye can be difficult because the pulling eye is fixed to the guy adapter such that the pulling eye is not slidable with respect to the guy adapter. Some existing guy adapters are bolted to the guy adapter, thereby preventing sliding movement of the pulling eye with respect to the guy adapter. Other existing guy adapters have a pulling eye that is integrally formed with the guy adapter as a single piece, thereby preventing any movement of the pulling eye with respect to the guy adapter. Accordingly, a need exists for a guy adapter having a non-integral pulling eye that is slidable with respect to the guy adapter.